PET imaging with the Tau radioligand AV-1451 has been introduced into the BLSA study. More than 50 people have been enrolled to date. A customized analysis pipeline has been developed with refined MRI-based regions using the MUSE analysis for structural MRI region of interest definition. Images are acquired on a High Resolution Research Tomograph for PET brain imaging and transferred to the Laboratory of Behavioral Neuroscience for analysis. Preliminary analysis of the first 35 images shows the expected finding of greater Tau deposition in individuals with positive amyloid PET scans. Analysis of additional images is underway and longitudinal repeats, as well as new enrollment, is underway.